Similar Qualities
by DarkHope24
Summary: A new girl shows up in the world of the hosts. The way she is, she has a quality from every one of the hosts. They have become interested and can't wait to get to know her. She had a rough past, one she doesn't like to talk about. However, her scars raise a lot of questions that she doesn't want to answer. Will they ever figure her out, or will she remain a mystery. HostsXOC


**And another story. Don't worry, I still plan on finishing my other story, but I had this idea and I just didn't want to forget it. I hope you enjoy this story too. It has another OC. REVIEW. And VOTE for your favorite host as a pairing for my character. I know I do that with my other stories too, I just like you guys to vote and I like to hear what you think. **

**Sorry for spelling! If I spell something wrong and you want to tell me, go ahead! I'm still learning!**

**Summary: **A new girl shows up in the world of the hosts. The way she is, she has a quality from every one of the hosts. They have become interested and can't wait to get to know her. She had a rough past, one she doesn't like to talk about. However, her scars raise a lot of questions that she doesn't want to answer. Will they ever figure her out, or will she remain a mystery. HostsXOC

**On with the story! Don't own OHSHC**

Chapter One: The Commoner's Book Store

It was a cool Saturday. Haruhi sighed as she walked towards the book store with the Host Club. They had showed up at her apartment this morning and practically begged, mostly Tamaki, to be able to spend the day with her. At first, she flat out said "No!" but eventually she relented and broke down. Honey's broken and watery eyes were what did the trick.

The hosts were in their casual attire, well as casual as they could get.

Tamaki was wearing a tan sweater that fell of his shoulders and beneath that was a black tank top. He had on black slacks and some brown sandals. His hair was shaggy and his eyes were bright with happiness at spending the day with Haruhi. Tamaki was smiling and waved his arms around at everything interesting in the "commoner world."

Kyoya had on a white button up shirt, the buttons undone all the way showing a purple t-shirt underneath. His black skinny jeans fit his long legs perfectly and bunched up around his black shoes. His hair wasn't its normal combed style, but instead it was more disheveled and his glasses sat on his nose gleaming. His hands were stuffed into his pockets as he walked several steps behind his eccentric friend.

Honey was wearing a pink polo shirt with the collar pulled up. He also had on white shorts that stopped just below his knees, along with pink vans. Usa-chan was in his arms as always. His blonde hair was same as always, fluffed up and cute. He skipped along the sidewalk.

Hikaru had denim skinny jeans and black vans on. He was also wearing a blue jacket that was unzipped and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Underneath, he wore a black v-neck t-shirt and a necklace around his neck. His hair was tousled and his eyes looked excitedly around the new area.

Kaoru wore something similar to his brother. The same jeans and vans; however, his jacket was green and his t-shirt was white. He had the hood of his jacket up, his hair sticking out from underneath the fabric. He followed his brother, examining his surroundings with enthusiasm.

Mori had on a plane black t-shirt and gray jeans with his black shoes. The shirt was tight against his muscles and his hands were stuffed into his pockets. He followed behind Honey, making sure he didn't get himself into any trouble.

Haruhi watched them with an amused smile on her face. The twins had gotten her into one of the many girly dresses her father bought her. They pleaded with her until she put on the dress. It was a light pink with thin straps and minimal frills. It accented the few curves she actually had, making Tamaki blush and shout "That is not appropriate for my daughter!" But he was ignored as always. Her hair was combed to the side, held up by a pink butterfly clip. Her white sandals clacked against the concrete as she trailed behind the hosts. Her light brown purse swung with her body movements.

Haruhi wanted to go to the book store so she could get a new cookbook and the hosts all but demanded that they accompany her. It was another commoner adventure that they could not miss out on.

The day was cool and bright. A soft wind blew through the streets as few cars drove by. Luckily, the sidewalks were wide enough for all the hosts to walk together. They examined their surroundings with intense interest.

From the commoner shops that had fun displays in their windows to the cracked sidewalks to the happy people that they passed on their way. They were fascinated.

"Ok, we're here," Haruhi stated happily, standing in front of the small store, rocking back and forth on her heels. She always loved going to the book store because it was always calm and quiet. That may change now that the hosts are here.

The hosts looked at the small building with hesitation.

It was historic. The walls were a dark brown, but they were crumbling in some areas. The sign was black with white curly lettering that read "Book Store" and beneath it said "Family Owned". The sign creaked as it rocked back and forth from the wind. The door was black.

When they walked in, a little bell rang from above the door, announcing their entrance. They filed in, reluctantly at first. Upon seeing the inside though, they relaxed.

The walls were a light brown and it was really open. The dark exterior is opposite compared to the homey interior. It was very open and inviting. There was a sitting area with cream couches and a wood coffee table for people to relax and read. It was right next to the window where light streamed in. The shelving was tall, reaching from floor to ceiling and filled to the brim with books. Different sizes and colors of books adorned each shelf. The hosts looked around with wide and amused eyes.

"Alright, well I'm going to go and find my cookbook. You guys just…I don't know. Explore, I guess?" Haruhi said, disappearing into the maze of shelves and books. She searched for the cookbook she wanted to buy and found it on the top shelf. _Great, just what I needed_. She thought sarcastically. Haruhi reached with all her short height and still couldn't get close enough to even touch the surface of the book, let alone pull it out.

All of the sudden, a pale hand with long fingers and a silver charm bracelet plucked the book from its place and held it out to Haruhi. She stared at the book for a moment then accepted it. She looked up to thank the person, but she had already disappeared behind another shelf.

Haruhi shrugged and went to buy her book. After buying it, she made her way back to the front of the store only to see the host club had not moved from their spots in front of the door. She sighed and walked up to them.

"I'm done if you want to leave," Haruhi said, trying to keep the disappointment from her voice. She must have been successful because they nodded their heads.

All of the sudden, a little girl came bounding from behind one of the shelving units and ran into Kyoya, of all people. God help this little girl.

She shrunk back from the dark teen and then started giggling at him. His expression turned from angry to puzzled at seeing her giggle.

"Su-chan? Is that you?" Honey asked, his eyes confused and excited at the same time.

The little girl was wearing a light blue sundress that swirled around her tiny legs. Her eyes were a bright and innocent blue, taking up most of her face. Her smile was enormous, threatening to split her face in half. She was shorter than Honey by a few inches and she giggled like a little angel. Her long blonde hair was in pigtails, tied up by light blue ribbons, and her hands were wrapped around a stuffed elephant.

"Who is this sweet little girl, Honey-sempai?" Haruhi asked, bending down and patting her on the head. She shrunk away from Haruhi's touch and scooted closer to Honey.

"It's ok Su-chan. Haruhi won't hurt you," Honey assured. "This is Sushemi Heroshima. Her parents own the largest banking company in Japan," he explained, holding Sushemi's hand.

"Why hello there, Sushemi," Haruhi said, giving her the all natural smile. Sushemi shrunk away further.

"Onee-chan says not to talk to strangers," She squeaked, hiding her face in her stuffed elephant. She was blushing furiously from all of the attention. Sushemi wasn't used to this much attention, especially from people older than her. She's shy and tends to blush whenever she meets someone new.

"Onee-chan? But, Su-chan. You don't have a big sister," Honey questioned, his gaze curious. Mori, too, was puzzled. They had been in company with Sushemi many times and never once had an older sister been mentioned.

"My question is; how does Honey know Miss Heroshima?" Kyoya asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his index finger. The light reflected perfectly, but he had a kind _fake_ smile on his face. Sushemi peeked from behind the big ears of her stuffed animal.

Honey smiled brightly, gaining a giggle from nearby girls who were originally reading, but are now drooling over the handsome hosts. "We go to the same cake shop. We always share a strawberry cake. She likes to put whipped cream on Takashi's nose to make him smile," Honey laughed.

This made Mori blush lightly. "Ah," he agreed.

"She's so KAWAII!" Tamaki screeched, wanting to wrap his arms around the tiny girl, but she squeaked and hid behind Mori's tall legs, gripping his jeans with her small hands.

"**Oh! Tono scared the little girl**," The twins tsked, shaking their heads. This caused Tamaki to go into his corner of woe.

"Onee-chan says not to talk to strangers," Sushemi repeated, peeking out from behind Mori.

"But, Su-chan. You don't have an older sister, you're an only child. Who are you talking about?" Honey tilted his head to the side in question. He had a small frown on his face that looked out of place with his cute facial features.

"Yes I do!" Sushemi defended. She got her courage back and looked at Honey with defiance, her cheeks flushing from anger instead of embarrassment.

"I bet her 'big sister' is an imaginary friend," Hikaru whispered in his brother's ear. "I agree brother," Kaoru nodded. They may have been whispering, but Sushemi heard them anyway. She frowned at them, tears welling up in her eyes.

"My onee-chan is not imaginary! Stop being meanies!" She yelled; she must have forgotten that they were in a book store. She pointed an accusing finger at them and scowled, but it just made her cuter.

"Ok, ok. You're sister is not imaginary. Where is she?" Haruhi said softly, trying to calm the distressed girl. She kneeled down in front of the girl and looked into her watery eyes.

"Onee-chan went to go and buy books," Sushemi sniffled.

"When did you get a sister?" Honey asked, his question still unanswered. He was beginning to feel as though he was being ignored. She wouldn't answer his question.

Sushemi smiled again, her tears disappearing almost immediately. "We adopted onee-chan from America. She's been living with us for about a week now," She giggled again.

"Why would your parents adopt another girl, from America no less?" Kyoya mused aloud.

Sushemi just shrugged at him. "When she gets here though," her voice was serious now and so was her facial expression. _How can a little girl that cute and innocent look so serious?_ The hosts thought. "When she gets here, don't mention her scars. She doesn't like to talk about it, or her tattoo."

_Scars? Tattoo?_

They heard footsteps from behind one of the bookshelves. Looking in that direction, they saw a teenage girl walk out. She was probably the same age as the twins and Haruhi.

"Sushemi," She deadpanned, gaining the little girl's attention. Her voice was deep, for a girl at least. It was monotone and dull, like she was trying to remain impassive.

"Onee-chan!" Sushemi squealed, launching herself at the girl. They hosts eyes widened.

The teen was probably the complete opposite of Sushemi. She was incredibly tall, standing at probably 5'11". Sushemi hardly even reached her knees with how short she was, but she's also six so give her a break. She had distinguished curves and a reasonably sized chest. She also had toned muscles but she was still lean, which surprised them. She had black hair; it was short falling about shoulder length and framing her stone face. Her eyes were light gray, hidden behind black rimmed glasses. Her skin glowed in comparison to her dark features.

She wore black short shorts with frayed bottoms and tears in some areas. Her long and curvy legs seemingly extending forever. Her physique was strong and her muscles slightly bulged on her arms and legs, but still slim. On her feet was a pair of black high-top converse. She wore a black, sleeveless hoody, the hood lying limp against her shoulders. The hoody was unzipped, showing a dark blue tank top underneath that hugged her curves in all the right places. Around her neck were two necklaces: one a silver, circular locket, and the other a silver dog-tag that had a quote on it they couldn't read. She also had a silver charm bracelet resting on her left wrist. A dark gray shoulder bag hung on her side.

Running up and down her arms were several scars. Most of them pale, but some of them were a light pink showing that they recently healed. There were also a few scars on her legs: one long one on the back of her left calf, a few on her shins and thighs. They also noticed a tattoo on her right bicep and shoulder. It looked like winding branches that extended down her backside, but they couldn't be sure.

_This is Sushemi's sister?_ They thought. Tamaki shrunk back from fear, as did Honey. The twins looked at her like she was the coolest thing in the world. Kyoya examined her, trying to pick her apart and discover her flaws, but he seemed unable to figure her out. Mori looked at her with his usual impassive expression, but his eyes showed a spark in interest. Haruhi looked at her like she recognized her, then it hit her.

"Hey, you helped me get my book from the top shelf. I never got to say thank you," Haruhi said with a small smile. The girl nodded to her then returned her gaze to the others.

"You are Miss Heroshima's older sister I presume?" Kyoya said formally, extending his hand for her to shake. She just nodded at him, not bothering to take his hand. He retracted his hand with slight confusion and anger shining in his eyes, but you couldn't tell because of the glare.

"Stop calling me that!" Suchemi whined. "Call me Su-chan, like Honey-chan!" She said brightly, hugging her supposed sister's legs.

"Sushemi," The girl said again, to which Sushemi looked up at her innocently. "What did I say about strangers?" Her eyes flashed, causing Sushemi to shrink back a little, but her grip tightened on the girl's legs.

"Not to talk to strangers," She mumbled, burying her head into her stuffed animal once again. "But there not all strangers!" Sushemi defended. "I know Honey-chan and Taka-chan!"

The girl searched their faces, probably trying to figure out who is Honey-chan and Taka-chan. Her eyes landed on Mori and Honey, having decided that's who she was looking for. Their eyes met, and they seemed uncomfortable under her penetrating gaze. They shifted from one foot to the other.

"**You know**," The twins synchronized, gaining the girl's attention. She turned from the two seniors, much to their relief. "For an American," Hikaru stated, circling the girl and evaluating her. "You sure can speak Japanese pretty well," Kaoru finished, mirroring his brother's movements.

She shrugged, looking bored at their actions.

Tamaki, feeling more confident, walked up to the girl as he does with every girl. He lifted her chin and lowered his head, about an inch between their lips. She stiffened, but he seemed not to notice. "My dear princess," he said dramatically, his breath on her face. "I am Tamaki Suoh, and I do not believe I caught your name?" He questioned, gazing into her gray eyes. They seem so lifeless to him and he shuddered from looking at them.

She raised her hand and grabbed his wrist. She shifted her hand so her thumb rested on the inside and her index finger was on the top. She squeezed, causing Tamaki to yelp in pain. His knees buckled and he lowered his head, his eyes shut tight and his teeth clenched. Honey and Mori knew that pressure point and they knew how much it hurt; they cringed at the thought.

"Don't touch me," She said dangerously, releasing Tamaki. He was on his hands and knees breathing unevenly. The twins were on the floor laughing at Tamaki. Haruhi knelt down beside him and put her hand on his shoulder for comfort.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "Interesting," He muttered, remembering that pressure point for later.

"Tono was right though," Hikaru said, leaning against his brother. Their laughing fit ended, but they still had to keep down their giggles. "We never did get your name," Kaoru added, his head resting on his brother's.

"Shane," She deadpanned.

"Onee-chan, did you get the books you wanted?" Sushemi asked innocently. She craned her neck to look up at Shane with a small smile on her face and her cheeks rosy.

Shane nodded, patting her bag saying that they were in there.

"But you were adopted into a wealthy family, why would you come to a commoners' book store?" Kyoya mused aloud. He noticed Shane stiffen at the word adopted and made a mental note to do research on her family later. Just to figure out where she came from and maybe where she got some of those scars.

"Onee-chan said that she wanted to go to an older book store. She doesn't like those new, freshly made books. She prefers the one's with a history. That's what she told me," Sushemi answered for Shane. Her smile lit up the room and her eyes scrunched up slightly because it was so big.

"Very interesting indeed," Kyoya muttered to himself, taking the note down in his little black notebook that just seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Shane and Sushemi began to walk towards the door of the book store. The bell chimed again as they exited. The hosts followed.

"Where are you going, Su-chan?" Honey asked, walking next to the little girl.

"Home. We walked here, so we are walking back. It's not as far as you might think, plus onee-chan will carry me if my legs get tired," Sushemi said brightly. She looked at Honey with a wide smile. "Hey, you should come over!"

"Oh! Yeah, yeah! Please Takashi!" Honey begged, using his best puppy dog eyes. Sushemi joined in and they both had tears welling up in their eyes. He couldn't say no to that so he nodded, but then looked at Shane for confirmation. To his surprise, she had a small smile on her face.

It was just a curve of the lips, but he noticed it. It seemed that the others noticed as well, but their breath caught in their throats. She was looking at Sushemi with pure adoration in her eyes. She nodded her approval and they began to walk towards Sushemi's mansion. They stopped at a crosswalk, waiting until it was safe to cross.

"So, how old are you?" Kaoru asked, just trying to make conversation as they waited.

"16," Shane replied. She was the same age as Haruhi and the twins. (A/N: I know that's not true in the anime, but just work with me here).

"Yup, and onee-chan starts at Ouran Academy on Monday. Okaa-san and Otou-san thought that it would be a good place for her education," Sushemi beamed, bouncing back and forth on her feet. Shane nodded her confirmation, not meeting their eyes.

"**Really?**" The twins said, their Cheshire cat grins stretching across their faces. "**What class?**"

"1-A," Shane shrugged. The twins exchanged devious looks before sauntering up and wrapping their arms around Shane's shoulders. She didn't seem to care, unlike when Tamaki had held her chin in his hand.

"**This could be fun**," They whispered in her ears, but she didn't even flinch.

They continued to chat, well more like a question and answer thing. Sometimes, Shane would answer and other times she would just shrug, not wanting to answer the question. They were so occupied with their conversation that nobody noticed the smallest of the bunch begin to cross the street.

"Sushemi?" Honey wondered aloud. _Where did she go?_ He thought, turning towards the crosswalk, only to see her right in the middle of it. Then he heard a car coming.

"Sushemi!" Honey yelled, trying to warn her of the oncoming vehicle. She froze in place and looked at the car with petrified eyes, hugging her elephant close to her body.

Shane looked over and her eyes widened. She extracted herself from the twins grip and sprang into action, dropping her bag. She ran out, just as the car was only a few feet away.

Shane wrapped her arms around Sushemi and jumped. She leapt from the hood of the car and did a back flip in the air, Sushemi still safe in her arms. She bent her knees, her toes flat on the ground and her body hunched over to protect Sushemi from the impact. She skidded across the cement, stopping in front of the gaping hosts.

She waited a moment and then lifted her and the shaking little girl in her arms from the ground. Walking the few steps to the hosts on the sidewalk. Their eyes were all as wide as saucers and they were thoroughly astonished. But, the thing that ticked them off the most was that the driver of the car just kept driving. They didn't even bother to make sure everyone was ok.

"Here's your bag," Tamaki said sheepishly, he was still a little afraid of her, but he was warming up to her. He handed her the gray bag and she hung it on her shoulder again. "Um, you broke your glasses," he pointed to the chipped and bent spectacles on her nose.

"_**Shit!**_" She spoke in English, so none of them knew what she said. Quickly removing the broken glasses from her face, she dropped them in the nearest trashcan. Shane reached into her bag and pulled out a black glasses case. Opening it, she pulled out an identical pair of unblemished glasses and placed them on her nose. "Always have a spare," She supplied an explanation to their puzzled faces.

Shane placed the trembling Sushemi on the sidewalk and knelt down in front of her. She kept her hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"Sushemi, look at me," Shane said sternly. Seshemi raised her shaking head and met eyes with Shane. Tear were streaming down her flushed cheek and a frown was on her face. Her body racked with sobs. She threw her arms around Shane's neck and held her close, crying even more.

"Shhhh, it's ok," Shane soothed, rubbing circles around her back. Her voice was soft and comforting to the little girl. "Hey, do you want to go home? We can have cake," Shane suggested, pulling away from Sushemi to look into her eyes.

"Promise?" She asked, rubbing her eyes with her little fists. It was adorable!

Shane held up her hand, palm out. "Promise," She assured with a small smile. Standing up, Shane felt a pain course through her leg, but remained on her feet and unaffected.

"Your knee!" Haruhi yelled, horrified. She was pointing to Shane's knee which was indeed gruesome. There was a large gash on her knee from when she skidded across the asphalt. Blood was dripping down her leg and skin was hanging loose. There was dirt and rocks stuck in it as well.

Shane sighed and shook her head.

"Onee-chan! You're hurt!" Sushemi gasped, hand flying to cover her mouth and tears welling up again.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I'll clean it up and be all better when we get back to the house. Ok?" Shane said, her eyes showed that no objections would be tolerated, so Seshemi nodded. "Would you like me to carry you?" Shane held out her hand.

Sushemi nodded and placed her small hand into the large pale one that is Shane's. Shane lifted her up like she weighed the same as a feather, and placed her on her shoulders. Sushemi held onto her elephant and buried her head into Shane's hair.

Shane turned to the hosts. "You can still come over if you want. We'll be having cake."

"Cake!" Honey repeated excitedly. He was jumping up and down with pure joy plastered across his cute face.

"Ah," Mori agreed, picking up Honey and placing him on his broad shoulders.

"**Sure, we like cake**," the twins shrugged. Truth is that they just wanted to be around Shane more. They thought she was really cool and they wanted to make sure she would be ok with that major gash in her knee, but she seemed like it didn't bother her at all.

"If it's no trouble, I'd love to come with you," Haruhi approved with her natural smile. Tamaki was eager to go with them because Haruhi was going and because he had taken a liking to Shane, even if she was mean to him in the beginning.

And, once again, the Shadow King only accompanied them because everybody else was going. Well, that was more or less true. He too, wanted to spend more time with Shane, plus he wanted to take a look at her knee. If it wasn't treated right it could get infected. That's the explanation he stands by, though we all know there was more to it.


End file.
